


Gangsters and Dogs

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cum Play, Dom!Scott, Forced Public Nudity, Forced Public Sex, Gangster!Scott, Kinktober, M/M, Magic, McTwincest, Multi, Other, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Puppy!Aiden, Puppy!Ethan, Serving, Sex Toys, Sub!Aiden, Twincest, dub con, non con, snowball - Freeform, sub!ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Scott’s worked hard to put himself at the top of his pack, and now these two pups start nosing in wanting to make a name for themselves.  Maybe they should have thought about what McCall does to pups before they decided to try to join the toughest gang of werewolves in the city.
Relationships: Ethan Steiner/Aiden Steiner, Scott McCall / Ethan Steiner / Aiden Steiner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Gangsters and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shdwwlf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shdwwlf/gifts).



> Written for Kinktober for one of my friends, commissioners, and patrons.

Scott sat in the back of _Dog’s Bone_ , his bar that his gang had taken over the previous year, and now he ran all of his illicit work out of it, the worst of which was in the back room which took supernatural strength to open. Perks of being an alpha werewolf that ran a gang of similar werewolves and other supernatural creatures.

And the fact that he had a couple druids on retainer so he could make sure that his enemies died before they could spill any secrets to Stilinski or any other cops trying to collar him for the shit he’d done, all of it just added up to make it very clear that he wasn’t to be messed with. The last two years had been _kind_ to him, taking him from a newly bitten wolf to being the top alpha and staking out his territory. So he was a little shocked when he’d heard word about two omegas crashing in the warehouse district where he was storing some of the illegal drugs he was shipping, and normally he’d probably had them killed for it.

But two things were unique about them.

The first was that they were a set of twins. Twin werewolves weren’t that common. But the fact that neither was that bad looking from the surveillance photos he’d seen this morning, which made him decide to offer them a chance to survive. He’d sent his enforcers Boyd and Ennis who had waited till the two omegas were out cold sleeping to bag their heads and restrain them using the reinforced cuffs that they’d taken from a dead FBI agent who had tried to start policing the supernatural.

Poor Raff, he’d thought he could talk _sense_ into his son. No such luck. He’d ended up dead at the bottom of the lake in a tote full of lye and they’d taken all the _goodies_ that he’d brought to town. The handcuffs among the spoils of war.

And that’s how Scott found himself sitting in his favorite chair in the middle of the bar watching as the filthy omegas were dragged in front of him and the bags pulled from their faces exposing the raw fear marring their beauty.

“You must be the two most stupid fucking omegas in all of creation.” Scott sat back and lit his cigarette. “You crashed in my territory… not to mention you crashed in my stash house? The fuck are you mental or do you _have_ a death wish” Scott blew smoke in their faces watching the war of emotions flash across their faces as they looked between each other and then back at him.

“We want to join.” One of them spoke up.

“Ethan!” The other twin hissed.

“Aiden he wouldn’t show us his face and tell us where we were crashing unless he meant to kill us or make us join.” Ethan looked from his twin to Scott. “So, am I right?” Ethan challenged.

“It would be a waste of good material…” Scott shrugged. “But I’ve give up on better stock than you two over less important reasons.” He leaned back.

“What if we can prove our devotion” Ethan licked his lips.

“Ethan…” Aiden wasn’t sure where this was going but he knew his brother had certain _proclivities_ that might be able to endear them to the alpha who was deciding if they were worth allowing to live or not.

“Meaning?” Scott arched his brow.

“We’ll do anything…”

“Careful.” Scott flicked his still lit cigarette in Ethan’s face and he barely flinched as it struck him and fell to the ground, a small burn mark on his face healing as he kept his eyes even with the alpha’s. “ _Anything_ is a very open statement.” Scott smirked, enjoying the flicker of pain and fear that ran through the twin.

“We’ll do anything you want.” Ethan kept his gaze level as he almost seemed to be challenging Scott to come up with something even more horrible than any thing that he might have faced in his life to this point. Scott liked that dark look that passed over Ethan’s face as he adjusted himself in clear view of the boys making them both swallow as their eyes fell to his swelling groin.

“ethan…” Aiden tried to warn his brother not to write checks that they, or rather he, wasn’t prepared to cover.

“I think they need to learn their place if they join us, what do you think boys?” There was a loud chorus of yes from the group surrounding the boys and they both looked at each other with concern. Scott cleared his throat and snapped and someone handed him a leather bag that he pulled two dog collars out of. He tossed the collars to the boys landing in front of them. “Put that on.” Ethan picked his up and Aiden hesitantly touched it before studying it.

There were woven runic patterns all over the surface of the soft leather before he got to the lock that seemed to be made out of some sort of black compressed metal powder. He wondered what it could be but with a single glance from Scott, he swallowed hard and put it on. The locks sealed and fused behind their heads.

“Mountain ash and black iron locks with a bind rune drawn in druid blood to activate the spell. You close them and it’s like a human closed them.” He smirked as Ethan gaped at him and Aiden tried to pull the lock apart finding it impossible. “Please, the only wolf who’s even broken a mountain ash circle in the last hundred years was me. I don’t think you’ve got what it takes to do it.” He stood up and pressed his leather boot into Aiden’s chest and pushed him back on his ass. “So why try you fucking worthless omega. You’re my bitch now. Do yourself a favor, and act the part.” He rolled his eyes and sat back down. “Now, strip.”

They started to speak and only a yelp of pain came out of them.

“I didn’t say you could speak puppies. I said take off those fucking rags because my bitches don’t wear anything let alone something that might give me fleas.” He gave a cruel smirk and they blushed as they looked at each other, Ethan apologizing with his eyes while Aiden glared daggers at his brother. “And do hurry about it.” They both blushed harder as they undressed, stopping once they were naked and their clothes were in a pile between them.

“Izzy do me a favor and burn that trash out back. They won’t need them back.” A curly haired beta collected their discarded garments and spirited them away leaving them to sit there on their heels trying to cover themselves with their hands. “Now for the next step.” He reached into the leather bag and pulled out two over sized butt plugs that ended with a puppy tail on the outside. He smirked wickedly before tossing them at the boy’s feet.

“I want you to lick and suck on the plug, and once you have it wet enough, shove it into your brother’s ass.” They gaped at him. “Please… looking like that and the way we found you tonight… you two are so not new to the idea of Twincest.” Aiden blushed furiously at that but picked up his plug and began to slowly lick it, his face crimson as he did this depraved act. He was about half way done when Scott cleared his throat. “If you can’t look at me while you do it, look at your brother, look him in the eyes and know that once you’re done sucking that thing off it’s going in his ass.” Aiden shivered and blushed but turned to face Ethan and let that knowledge sink in as he watched his brother lavish his tongue over the bulbous plug.

His mind going blank as he watched his brother’s tongue more than his eyes till Scott declared them done. Aiden had his doubts on if they were wet enough but soon Ethan was bent in front of him and he was shoving the over sized thing into his brother’s tight hole. And the grunt Ethan let out let him know that it wasn’t as slick as he’d have liked. But he got into position and set himself up to be violated by his brother.

“Oh an Ethan.” Ethan looked up. “Since Aiden couldn’t focus on your eyes, don’t go easy. Shove the whole thing in his hole and fuck him with it.” Aiden’s cheeks went crimson as Ethan got behind him and in one smooth stroke in he was gagging and struggling to breath around the big invader in his ass. And before he was adjusted to it, it was torn from him only to be shoved back in and nearly make him topple over. On and on it went on till Scott held up his hand and Aiden fell to his side, panting and struggling to think beyond the pain when Scott was talking. Words… mostly sounds, but eventually it filtered in and he looked down to see his swollen cock throbbing out in the open as he leaked precum.

He’d never liked ass play… and he’d just taken that toy with little to no prep… and gotten more than half way there off of it. He didn’t know what to think, his mind consumed by the shame and humiliation of it all that he almost missed when Scott snapped his fingers and pointed. The two scrambled to sit on their knees and heels before him.

“Good boys. He flicked his wrist and chains of magic connected their dog collars to his wrist as he smirked. “Now let’s get one thing straight. I’m master here. And I like my bitches to know their place… so we’ll start with something simple. Get your mouths on my cock.” He sat back and both boys felt something well up inside them before they clambered to get into position, something made harder because Scott hadn’t bothered to open his jeans so they were soon fighting each other’s hands to get his jeans open and his cock out in the open before they began licking and kissing it.

“I have to remember to thank Deaton for these compliance collars. They really make turning bitches out a _lot_ easier.” He chuckled before he settled back watching his latest acquisitions working so diligently to get him off. Psychically pushing into their minds that who ever got his nut first in their mouth would get a reward. Fifteen long minutes of lavish tongue work later Ethan managed to sit there with a mouth full of alpha cum and a smirk on his face. Scott patted him on the head, and smirked.

“Now for your reward. Use my cum and your saliva to get your brother’s ass open enough and slick enough for you to fuck him, and then keep doing so as each guy in here fucks him. And when they’re done, you can bring him back in the back where you two will be sleeping so you can sleep with your dick buried in him.” He flicked Ethan’s swollen cock. “Because neither of you are ever going to be soft again, that’s for damn sure.” He laughed, redoing his jeans as he left them to their task.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kinktober


End file.
